unitedparamountnetworkupnfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Sharks
Street Sharks is an American animated television series about crime-fighting half-man/half-sharks. It was produced by DIC Entertainment and aired from 1994 to 1995, originally as a part of the Amazin' Adventures lineup.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Street_Sharks#cite_note-0Later, in 1996, the Street Sharks teamed up with the Dino Vengers and the show became "Dino Vengers Featuring Street Sharks. It was created to promote an existing Mattel toy line of the same name. The creators were David Siegel and Joe Galliani of Mr. Joe's Really Big Productions.[2] In the first episode, a university professor named Dr. Paradigm tested his gene-manipulation techniques on a marlin and a lobster. Dr. Bolton, a fellow professor, attempted to destroy Paradigm's research, and was transformed into an inhuman monstrosity by the evil scientist before escaping. Paradigm later kidnapped Bolton's four sons — John, Bobby, Coop, and Clint — to transform them into sharks. As soon as they transformed, the four brothers ate a hotdog stand and fled from the police by diving into a lake and burrowing their way into the city by eating the dirt. The brothers planned to capture Paradigm so that they could force him to return them to their human selves and expose Paradigm's genetic experiments. In subsequent episodes, Paradigm began to convince the residents of Fission City that the Street Sharks (as they became known) were vicious, deadly killers who were mutated by their father, Dr. Bolton. The brothers teamed up every episode to stop Paradigm and his deadly Seaviates from transforming the citizens of Fission City into mutants with no free will. One of the characters' favorite catchphrases was "Jawesome", and their favorite food consists of Hamburgers, Hot Dogs and French fries (although they're capable of eating just about anything - even if it's not food). The brothers have also expressed an obvious and very vocal dislike for pizza, a nod toward the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who are well known to love pizza. An example of the Shark's disdain for pizza can be seen in episode 2, "Sharkbite", when Lena's offer to go get pizza was met with groans of disgust. Characters The Bolton Family *'Ripster' (John Bolton): The smartest and oldest of the four brothers and enjoys creating inventions; taking up most of his knowledge and skills from his father. He's also an avid pool player. In the first episode of the show, he rides a motorbike. When he transforms into Ripster, he becomes a great white shark, with teeth that can chew through steel. Ripster was voiced by Lee Tockar. *'Jab' (Clint Bolton): His defining characteristic is that he is the lazy brother, but one of his hobbies is boxing. He appears to have some talent with mechanics, as he uses a jetpack in the first episode. When he transforms into Jab, he becomes a hammerhead shark, in which he uses his head as a battering ram. Jab also appears to be more in tune with his animal side than his siblings, roaring and snarling when angry or excited over something. Jab was voiced by Matt Hill. *'Streex' (Robert "Bobby" Bolton, Jr.): One of the brothers who’s token (cool) and self proclaimed ladies' man. He's seen everywhere wearing his rollerblades, and appears to enjoy extreme sports like parachuting and snowboarding. Later on, he demonstrates the ability to play drums professionally. When he transforms into Streex, he becomes a tiger shark. He gets his name from the purple streaks on his body. In the pilot movie (eventually to be episodes 1-3), he was originally called "Blades", due to his skills as a rollerblader. Streex was voiced by Andrew Rannells. *'Big Slammu' (Coop Bolton): The sport-oriented brother, and the strongest (as well as youngest) of the four. He is also a football player in high school. In the first episode, he uses a skateboard to get around. When he transforms into Slammu, he becomes a whale Shark. His most prominently featured attack is called "Seismic Slam", where Slammu sets off an earthquake by hitting the ground with his fists. Big Slammu was voiced by D. Kevin Williams. *'Dr. Robert Bolton': The father of the Bolton Brothers. He is only seen on-screen in the first episode, where he tries to stop Paradigm's experiments, only to become his next subject. He transforms into an unseen inhuman creature, only to escape. Afterward, during the series, he is only ever represented by a shadow cast on the wall which gives some idea to the creature he was transformed into. It is suggested through the series that Dr. Bolton is helping the Street Sharks from the sidelines and keeps close contact with his sons. He now lives in hiding because the mutation process done to him by Paradigm is unchangeable. Now he lives to stop Piranoid and at the same time give other mutations refuge from the humans who fear them. One episode shows him defeating Piranoid and his Seaviants to rescue a kidnapped mutate. He goes on to defeat Piranoid, knocking off all his armor revealing his Piranha-like form, commenting that Paradigm has become something less than human (even something lesser than Bolton himself). Dr. Robert Bolton was voiced by David Kaye. *'Sir Thomas Bolton': A medieval ancestor encountered in the episode "Sir Shark-a-lot," he was the target of Paradigm's time travel excursion to rid the mad man's present of the Bolton family. Sir Thomas was a known inventor in his time. Dr. Piranoid and his Seaviates *'Dr. Luther Paradigm': A university professor who was plotting to taking over Fission City while maintaining a public image and the primary antagonist of the show. He is easily identified by his metal eyepatch, a villain's cliché. By the second episode, he's seen wearing a giant yellow robotic exoskeleton suit to deal with the Street Sharks, using offensive capabilities like the ability to fire harpoons. Due to an accident in the second episode, Paradigm is injected with piranha DNA meant for the Street Sharks, gaining the moniker Dr. Piranoid. The piranha DNA was unstable, however, and as a result, Paradigm's face morphs into a piranha-like one with a heightened voice whenever he gets highly agitated—similar to The Incredible Hulk, without the personality shift. He later injected himself with iguana DNA, believing it was Velociraptor DNA, renamed Dr. Iguanoid as a result. Paradigm was voiced by J. Michael Lee. *'Slobster': One of Paradigm's earlier experiments along with Slash. He was created by injecting a lobster with the DNA of villainous figures like Genghis Khan and Captain Blood, becoming an anthropomorphic lobster that salivates constantly. Slobster was voiced by D. Kevin Williams. *'Slash': Another of Paradigm's first experiments with gene manipulation. A marlin that was also injected with the DNA of villains like Genghis Khan and Captain Blood, it transforms into an anthropomorphic fish with a drill bit on its face and a purple leotard. Slash speaks in a hissing lisp. There is a running gag in the series that revolves around Slash somehow getting his nose jammed in a wall and being unable to remove it. Slash was voiced by Terry Berner. *'Killamari': The third of Dr. Paradigm's evil mutants ("Seaviates" in the show's lingo), created from a squid captured off the Great Barrier Reef in Australia. Slash and Killamari despise each other, mostly because Slash made a snide remark about Killamari's initial inability to talk and that Killamari is much more intelligent than Slash. Killamari has the ability to project natural 'spears' or 'harpoons' from his mouth and the many suckers covering his body; these projectiles drip with an extremely potent venom. In his debut in the episode "Lone Shark," he almost killed Jab, but Lena and Bends concocted anti-venom which he have since reduced his threat. Killamari was voiced by D. Kevin Williams. *'Repteel' (Mr. Cunneyworth): The only one of Paradigm's Seaviates to have originally been human. The aged owner of a run-down hotel accidentally demolished by the Street Sharks during a fight with Paradigm's Seaviates, he willingly allowed Paradigm to merge his genetic codes with those of a moray eel and an electric eel. As Repteel, he feeds on electricity and shoots miniature eels from his hands, which are also charged with electricity. Repteel was voiced by Tony Wike. *'Shrimp Louie': A mutated shrimp and one of Paradigm's later Seaviates. He's not very strong, quite the coward, and his primary weapons are big blaster guns. Shrimp Louie was voiced by Andrew Rannells. *'SharkBot': A machine which was a result of Dr. Paradigm's experimentation with robotics. Sharkbot was used to bust Repteel out of prison, as well as frame the Street Sharks for the crime. The Sharks ultimately reprogrammed it to destroy Paradigm's lab, resulting in the robot's destruction. Its shell was salvaged, and remade into SharkBot 2.0. It continued to be a threat for the sharks on many occasions until its final destruction at the end of season 2. Sharkbot was voiced by Steve Gibbs *'Tentakill' : A biped creature of unknown origins and species (if even applicable), it was first seen in the episode Sir Sharkalot as Paradigm's newest tactile weapon, harnessed with mounted laser cannons and buzz saw cutters and despite that, it was shown defeat. It is incapable of speech, shows limited intelligence, and was not utilized often in episodes to follow. Allies *'Lena Mack': A student of Dr. Paradigm's who suspects that he's not as good-natured as he makes himself out to be. Her suspicions prove right when she rescues the Street Sharks and discovers what he has done to the Bolton brothers. She helps the brothers whenever she can. She also has a younger brother, Malik, in high school who featured in an episode. Lena seemed to have been written out of Street Sharks later on in the series. Around the time that the Dino Vengers were being introduced, Lena rarely ever appeared, and when she did, her role was reduced to that of a non-speaking background character in brief scenes. Lena was voiced by Pam Carter. *'Bends': Fission University's technical genius, despite being as much of a goof as Streex and Jab. He is the sharks' best pal even before they became sharks and supplies the Sharks with their motorbikes and other gear. He also provides them with a hidden base underneath the University's ice rink. In episode 16, it is revealed that he cannot be mutated by a gene slamming air borne virus. This genetic trait was passed down to his great, great, great grandson, who is a member of the resistance against Dr. Paradigm in the future. Bends was voiced by Jim Hogget. *'Moby Lick' (Jets Taylor): An attempt by Dr. Paradigm to create a fourth Seaviant. After dosing him with an experimental mind control serum, Dr. Paradigm then gene-slammed him with a killer whale. However, he eventually broke free of Paradigm's mind control and became an ally of the Sharks. Moby Lick has a long, prehensile tongue (the source of his name), great strength, the ability to suck up water and then expel it through his blowhole, and later demonstrated the ability to communicate with other orcas. He also retains an acquaintanceship/friendship with Jab and Bends, who he knew prior to the Boltons' gene-slamming. Moby eventually trades in the vigilante life to become an eco-conservationist in Florida's Everglades’s national park. *'Rox' (Melvin Kresnik): An up-and-coming musician before he stumbled upon a makeshift laboratory—supposedly Dr. Bolton's—and ate some of Paradigm's mutating popcorn that Bolton had stolen from Paradigm's warehouse earlier in the episode ("Shark 'N' Roll"). Melvin goes to bed and the mutation occurs as he sleeps, turning him into a mako shark. Bolton had, however, previously developed an antidote for the mind control serum, and put it in a salt shaker. As a result of ingesting the two together, Melvin still retained his free will along with his hair. Dr. Piranoid had wanted to gene-slam all the people at a concert (which was to originally feature Melvin Kresnik) into mutants by combining popcorn with animal genes. Ultimately, the Street Sharks stopped Dr. Piranoid, and Rox continued to live his life as a rock star, remaining close friends with fellow musician Streex. *'El Swordo': A circus performer who worked with a large swordfish named Spike. Spike was abducted and used by Paradigm, and his trainer sought them out in the desert. The two were eventually 'fused' together, resulting in a combination of memories, but is dominantly the human in action and personality. El Swordo remains active in entertainment, having been on a Naval ship in one episode, exercising his skills with double swords by slicing fruit in half while they're in mid-air. El Swordo was voiced by Gary Chalk. *'Mantaman' (Dr. Terrence "Terry" Morton): An alien specimen that was found encased in stone by Dr. Terry Morton. The alien wasn't dead, however, but merely in suspended animation, and it was reactivated by Paradigm's meddling. Morton then deliberately gene-slammed himself with a combination of the alien's DNA and manta ray DNA to help the Street Sharks fight the original alien. Dr. Morton, or now Mantaman, was then seen leaping towards the Earth's atmosphere at the very end of the episode. He has a younger brother named Ryan who appears in a later episode. Around the tenured Dino Venger episodes, Mantaman returns under the control of the Raptors, using his alien DNA to sway his allegiance away from the Sharks. This lasts for an episode before he's freed of their control. *'Dino Vengers': An intergalactic military unit selected to hunt down the Raptors, they come from a far away planet inhabited by anthropomorphic dinosaurs self-described as 'soft skin' (different origins than their ED counterparts). They were genetically augmented to be tougher, to complete their mission, and wound up stranded on Earth, as were the Raptors. The team is composed of T-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye, and Spike. They were voiced by different actors than their ED counterparts, such as Ian James Corlett voicing T-Bone instead of Scott McNeil, and Gary Chalk voicing Spike instead of Cusse Mankuma. Other antagonists *'Maximillian Grecko': An aged mafioso who, before his genetic enhancement, was frequently caught saying, "I am NOT dead!" During the course of his debut episode, Grecko discovered Paradigm's secret as a fake savior of the city and blackmailed Paradigm into gene-slamming him with rhinoceros hair 'collected' earlier by Killimari. The geneslam deaged Grecko to half his age, on top of buffing up him and his two chihuahua (Zeus and Apollo). He was seen again owning a casino. *'Malcolm Medusa': A rich, business-owning, big-game hunter who frequently targets endangered animals for his trophies. He trapped Moby and the brothers in a twisted hunt, as the ultimate form of sportsmanship. He was defeated in the end. *'Clamando': A mutant clam who was originally human: as Medusa's employee, he slipped into the toxic waters of a clam bed and mutated underwater. He is currently Medusa's right-hand man and his arsenal includes gas grenades and a bazooka that shoots pearl-based shots. *The Raptors: a trio of rogue criminals, consisting of Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor. Recurring characters *'Guy in the Sky': Fission City's top air radio reporter and paparazzo. He was never fully seen, but people recognize him for his yellow helicopter that shows up everywhere. He was a constant nuisance to most people in Fission City, especially the Sharks. Guy was voiced by Tony Wike. *'President David Horne': The President of the United States. After the Sharks proved their innocence by stopping Paradigm from taking over the country, Horne proclaimed the Sharks as heroes, and appointed them as special agents. President Horne was voiced by Tony Wike. *'Detective Michael Brock': The police detective who is generally seen in charge of shark-related incidents and investigating them out of duty (not obsession). List of Street Sharks episodes This list of episodes may be incomplete or out-of-order. Season 1 #Sharkbait #Sharkbite #Sharkstorm Sharkbait, Sharkbite, and Sharkstorm were combined for a direct-to-video movie titled The Gene Slamming Begins. Season 2 #Shark Quest #Lone Shark #Shark 'n' Roll #Fresh Water Shark #Shark Treatment #Road Sharks #Sharkfight #Skysharks #Shark of Steel #Shark Source Season 3 #Jurassic Shark (1996) #Sir Sharkalot #Shark to the Future #First Shark #Rebel Sharks #Space Sharks #A Shark Among Us #To Shark or Not to Shark #Eco Sharks #Close Encounters of the Shark Kind #Satellite Sharks #Cave Sharks #Shark Wars #Shark Father #Shark Hunt #Card Sharks #Shark Jacked #Turbo Sharks #20,000 Sharks Under the Sea #Ancient Sharkonauts #Sharkotic Reaction #Sand Sharks #Shark Quake #Super Shark #Jungle Sharks #Trojan Sharks #Shark-apolypse Now! ''Street Sharks'' comics In 1996, Archie Comics released a short-lived comic book series based on Street Sharks. They published a three-issue mini-series which were based on the first three episodes of the series,[3] and a regular comic series, which only lasted three issues.[4] Mattel Street Sharks Action Figures From 1994 to 1996, Mattel released a line of Street Sharks action figures.[5] Here is an incomplete list. Basic Figures (1995) *'Slash' (1994) *'Slobster' (1994) *'Killamarisquid' #12253 Jab – The Hammerhead Shark #12254 Ripster – Great White Shark #12255 Blades – The Tiger Shark #12256 Big Slammu - The Whale Shark #13438 Rox - Mako Shark #13439 Streex - Tiger Shark #13440 Moby Lick - Killer Whale #14037 Slugger Slammu - Whale Shark #14038 Jet Pack Jab - Hammerhead Shark #14039 Power Bite Piranoid - Half Human / Half Piranha #14040 Radical Bends - Homo Sapien (Human) #14041 Repteel - Electric Eel #15030 Mecho-Shark - Mechanical Shark #15034 Pool Shark Ripster - Great White Shark #15036 Mantaman - Manta Ray #15038 Turbo Jab Vehicles (1995) *#15028 Shark Force Jet *#15029 Shark Force Tank Night Fighters (1996) *#15041 Trap Jaw Ripster - Great White Shark *#15042 Stingshot Streex - Tiger Shark *#15043 Hydrofire Jab - Hammerhead Shark Releases All 40 episodes were added to Netflix instant streaming on November 22, 2011.[6] Select episodes were released on VHS. Cookie Jar Entertainment currently has no plans to release the series on DVD. Street Sharks in other languages *Arabic: شارع القرش *English: Street Sharks *German: Street Sharks *Finnish: Katuhait *Spanish (Latin America): Los Tiburones Del Asfalto *Spanish (Spain): Street Sharks *Italian: Street Sharks - Quattro Pinne All' Orizzonte *French: Street Sharks : Les requins de la ville *Japanese ストリートシャークス *Chinese: 鯊魚俠 *Russian: Уличные Акулы *Polish: Rekiny wielkiego miasta *Português-BR: Tubarões Urbanos See also *Anthropomorphic Superheroes *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' (A spin off series) References #'^' char2renee User Score 5. "Amazin' Adventures on". Tv.com. Retrieved 2011-03-13. #'^' http://bulk.resource.org/copyright/hids/hid_11/hid_11658800-11659099.txt #'^' "Street Sharks (mini series) (1996)". Comic Book Database. Retrieved 17 August 2009. #'^' "Street Sharks (1996)". Comic Book Database. Retrieved 17 August 2009. #'^' Lifestyles: Street Sharks are Chompin' Good!. Electronic Gaming Monthly. Issue 69. Pg.137. April 1995. #'^' "Netflix: Street Sharks". Retrieved 2011-12-05. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103559/ Street Sharks] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/21387/summary.html Street Sharks] at TV.com *FigureRealm *Street Sharks at Cookie Jar Entertainment *Street Sharks at the Big Cartoon Database Category:BKN Shows Category:Syndicated Cartoons